The Legacy of Banker Bills/A grandfather's gift to his granddaughter
Here is how the Legacy of Banker Bills begin in Equinelantis: The Return. Later shortly after Connie wakes up, Ahsoka comes to her. Ahsoka Tano: Morning, Connie. Connie: Morning, Ahsoka. Hi, Daddy. Green Bills: Hi, Sweetie. Listen, There's something that we have to tell you. Connie: What is it, Daddy? Green Bills: Connie, Sweetie. It's time I tell you something that I should've told you long ago. Connie: Yes? Green Bills: Have I ever told you about your grandfather? Connie: No. Green Bills: Well, It's time I tell you the tale of it. But I'm having some assitance doing so. As King Solar Flare then came into the room, Connie was surprised to see him. King Solar Flare: I will be the one to assist you, Green Bills. Connie: Wait. Are you the King of Equinelantis? Green Bills: Yes, Connie. He is. King Solar Flare: Anyway, The reason I am here is because I knew your grandfather a long time ago. Connie: You did? King Solar Flare: Yes. You see, It was years ago when your grandfather was a member of Equinelantis' Jedi Order. Ahsoka Tano: And he is one of the most famous of them all. Connie: No way! Green Bills: Yes way. King Solar Flare: It's true. The time has come for you to see it for yourself. Connie: Oh yes, Sir. I want to see it. King Solar Flare: Very well then, Connie. (kneels) In order to see it, We must do a meditation. As Ahsoka kneels and starts meditating, Connie joins in. As the 3 meditate, They are then transported to a couple of years ago. Then, They are transported years ago back in the Old Republic. Connie: OMG, Where are we!? King Solar Flare: We're in Old Republic, Back before Equinelantis sunk. Connie: Wow. But, Where is my grandfather? King Solar Flare: Come. Solar Flare then leads them to the temple where we see a few Jedi Royal Temple Guards, And the one in front is taller than the rest. Connie: Is that one guard... My Grandfather? King Solar Flare: He is. Banker Bills was once a banker for Equinelantis, But he later signed up for the Royal Guard. And his training brought him to a high rank to where he became the first Jedi Royal Temple Guard. Which is like a Jedi Temple Guard, But whom of which also guards royalty. Then when Banker Bills turns, A Lightsaber clipped on his belt that looks similar to Connie's own. Connie: Hey, That looks like my Lightsaber! Ahsoka Tano: It is your Lightsaber. Connie: (unclips her Lightsaber) This was my grandfather's Lightsaber? King Solar Flare: Yes, Your Grandfather built that very Lightsaber when he became a Jedi. Connie: Why didn't my daddy tell me about any of this? King Solar Flare: You'll understand, Young one. Come with me. Solar Flare then leads them a few years later, Where a big battle is taking place. Connie: What's happening? Ahsoka Tano: Look! As Ahsoka pointed at Banker Bills, . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225